


Special Spot

by jynzandtonic



Category: Adam Driver Character Universe, Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Charlie Barber, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, OOPS IT WAS A TUMBLR ASK AND TURNED INTO A MICROFIC, Other, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynzandtonic/pseuds/jynzandtonic
Summary: Charlie's had a stressful day at work, and he needs your help to unwind.A tumblr drabble-prompt turned ficlet:"My idea was about Daddy!Charlie being a little stressed from work and whatnot and he asks you to play with his ass to help relax him and you use one of those lovense vibes in his ass and he can't stop shaking, cumming all over himself 🥴 "YUHYUHYUHYUPPPPPPPPP
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Special Spot

“Daddy needs your help with something very special, sweetheart.”

He’s laid back in his leather armchair, his white button-down work-rumpled and cuffed to the elbows. He beckons you with two fingers—such a small gesture, but it draws you in like a magnet. It always does. Maybe it’s the hope that he’ll plunge those thick fingers in your wet cunt later tonight… or maybe it’s just that doing as he says makes your cunt so wet.

You float over and drop to your knees between his spread legs, reaching up to undo him button by button. You kiss his chest, soft and sweet. 

_So good. You’re so good for him._

The metal of his belt buckle clinks as you tug to release it; your nimble fingers work at his button and fly.

And then you pause, waiting for permission. Only Daddy decides if you get his cock. 

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the toy—velvety black silicone with a curved bulge at the front—and the little squeeze bottle of lube to go with.

You know what Daddy needs tonight, and you whimper knowing you get to give it to him.

You work his slacks and boxers down over his hips, freeing his fat, flushed cock—you press little kisses to his stiff shaft as you tug his pants over his knees, pushing his legs even wider.

He shifts to the edge of the chair and you spread him, working the slicked-up tip of the plug into his tight pink ring, drinking up every little sigh of pleasure as you start to stretch him open. He moans deep and rich and chesty when his ass finally sucks it all the way in, and you can’t help moaning a little bit, too. You’re making Daddy feel so good. So good. 

“That’s it, honey. That’s it,” he groans as you rock the toy back and forth, pressing into his perineum and then his front wall, searching for that special, special spot.

He shudders when you find it—cock twitching and thighs clenching—and you haven’t even turned it on. You can feel your pussy dribble into your panties just thinking of the way he’ll cum for you.

“Can I, Daddy?” you whisper, wide-eyed and wet-mouthed, ready to suck him till he forgets his own name.

His gaze hooded, he nods down at you. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart.”

You can feel the heady vibrations through your thumb as you turn it to low, watching Charlie’s head drop back against the chair. One level higher, and the noises from his throat sounds like music. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” you say, tucking into your meal.

Spit dribbles from your lips to the tip of his cock; you squeeze his base so he bulges for you. He can’t help but fuck his hips up into you when he finds the juicy wetness of your mouth, his hand coming to the back of your head to guide you as you bob on his length.

And the vibe rumbles away, making his belly coil up so, so, so tight—he can feel himself leaking onto your tongue already. 

His ass is so full, the pressure on his p-spot divine, the tight seal of your lips around his cock making him lightheaded. You suck and slurp, suck and slurp—cheeks hollowed hard as you watch his lower abs clench and clench and clench—but you know what he really needs to get the release he deserves.

_ Daddy works so hard. He needs this. _

Pulling off his cock with a wet pop, you take his balls in your mouth, sucking gently, massaging with your tongue. You drop one hand to the base of the toy—flicking it up a level and pressing it deeper into his front wall—and you bring the other to his shaft, jerking him quick and hard, just the way he taught you.

His whole body pulsates with the pleasure you give him— _your mouth, your hands, the toy, fffffuck_ —and he starts to quiver with it, thick moans falling from his lips.

You feel it. You feel it in the way his thighs start to shake, the way his balls pull up and tighten in your mouth, the way his cock pulses against your palm. 

And then you feel the ropes of cum spurting from his swollen tip, painting his chest and splattering all over your pretty face.

You keep sucking, keep rocking the toy into him, and he keeps cumming—milking his special spot as he groans and trembles, his spend sliding down his belly.

When he finally stills, when you finally flick off the vibe, you hold his still-stiff cock in your hands and kiss him—gently, so gently.

He hums deep in his chest, looking down at you like you’re the most gorgeous thing in the world… because you are.

Stroking his hand over your hair, he gives one last command.

“Clean Daddy up,” he smiles, watching as you lick your lips. “Then he’s going to take care of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ················································
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr [@jynzandtonic!](jynzandtonic.tumblr.com) ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡ 
> 
> [Buy me a whiskey?](ko-fi.com/jynzandtonic)
> 
> _No trigger is too small-- **ask me and I'll tag it!**_
> 
> **A brief note on sex and gender:** I'm AFAB nonbinary, so I while I write for fem!reader (anatomy-wise) and I *do* have a soft spot for certain gendered pet names (which are always tagged if applicable), I hope there's enough space for folx at a variety of places on the gender spectrum to feel included in my fics xoxoxo.
> 
> ················································


End file.
